So This Is Life
by robotsandblankets
Summary: Austin and Ally are two people that met at a party. Austin is a new guy that doesn't have much luck making friends. Ally is a girl that people typically do not befriend. So will this sprouting friendship turn into something more? (I'm terrible at making summaries. You can ask my English teacher) Be kind and give a read.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you a murderer?" I ask, looking at the guy.

He shakes his head. "No," He answers.

We are silent.

"Are you?"

I shake my head. "I thought about it once."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I say. "I decided not to though."

He nods, looking at his hands. "Why?"

"In order to kill people, I'd have to make contact with them." I look up towards the sky. "It didn't seem worth it."

I hear him laugh a little.

"Do you even know anyone at this party?" I ask.

We both turn our heads to look at the house a couple feet away from us. All the lights were on. People were crowded around the pool outside of it. The house was full of people too. But since we were outside, we couldn't see them.

He shakes his head. "No, not really."

"Then why are you here?"

He shrugs. "I'm new to school. Shouldn't I at least try to make friends?"

I shake my head this time.

We are silent.

I begin picking grass out of the ground and laying them on guy's leg. "This doesn't hurt your feelings, does it?"

"What?"

"Me picking the grass,"

"Why would it hurt my feelings?"

I shrug. "Maybe you're a crazy guy that feels for the color green and you believe the color can feel."

He shakes his head. "I don't mind."

"Cool,"

We are silent.

"I'm Ally, by the way."

"Austin,"

I look at him and smile. "Like the city in Texas,"

He nods and smiles too. "Yeah,"

"So Austin, Texas…" I say. I see him look at me with a smile from the corner of my eyes. "Why did you move to Miami?"

"My mom and dad got a divorce this summer." He says. "My mother decided to start a new life."

Without looking at him, I pull more grass and put it on his leg. "Did your dad stay in your old town?"

"No, he moved to Seattle."

"They really wanted to be far away from each other. Didn't they?" I ask, finally looking at him.

He had a pensive look on his face. "I guess."

"Where did you use to live?"

"Some city in Wisconsin,"

"Far away, close to Canada."

He nods. "What about you?" He says.

"What about me?"

"Have you always lived here?"

I shake my head. "Nope, I moved here when I was fourteen."

"Was it easy to make friends?"

"Do you want me to lie to make you have a good outlook on making friends here?"

"Yeah,"

"It was extremely easy making friends. They practically come right at you." I say.

He smiles. "So it sucked?"

"Sucked horribly," I say. "But different experiences for different people."

We are silent.

"Do you know what the time is?" I ask.

Austin looks at his phone. "12:34 AM,"

I quickly wipe the grass off his pants leg. I stand up. "I guess I'm going home."

He stands up too. "Yeah, me too."

We walk through the yard and the house to the sidewalk.

"So I guess I'll see at school on Monday?" He asks.

I nod. "Uh, yeah. You probably will."

We begin walking our separate ways. I turn around.

"Are you happy that you moved with your mom instead of your dad?" I yell/ask.

He turns around. "A little,"

I smile and turn around.

He's cute.

**Thanks for reading. If I get enough reviews, or views, I'll continue the story. I'm not really sure how it's going to go though, haha. **

**Anyway review and I'll update!**

**~robotsandblankets~**


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's POV

"You're in my English class?" I hear.

I turn around and see Ally. The girl from the party, from Friday. She's talking to me. She told me I'd see her Monday and I am seeing her Monday at school.

"Yeah," I say walking to her. I point at the seat beside her. "Is anyone sitting there?"

She shakes her head.

I sit down since I have no other friends and nowhere else seems more interesting.

"So," She says.

I look at her. Her eyes are wide and the dark color bursts against her pale skin.

"Have you made any new friends today?" She asks.

"Uh," I try to think if I spoke to anyone today. "No, actually."

She frowns and she looks like she's thinking. Suddenly she perks up and smiles. "You should sit with my friends and me at lunch today!"

"I…I guess, if you want me to." I say smiling.

"I want you to." She twirls the pencil in her hand with her fingers, around and around. "You'll really like Dez. You might even become best friends with him."

I shrug.

"Alright," Ms. Shanks says standing up from her desk. "Take a piece of paper out of your notebooks, please."

Ally grabs my hand and pulls me towards the lunch room. I've been to this school for a total of six days and this is the first day I've eaten in the lunch room. Usually I'll stay in the library or even be that loser in the bathroom eating. Ally's hand around mine makes my stomach feel odd.

"Come on, Austin. You're as slow as a snail!" She says leading me.

"Maybe you are just going too fast for normal walking people."

I hear her giggle at the comment.

We enter the room. Typical groups of people were sitting together. The football boys at one table. The cheerleaders close to them. A group of people with a lot of books sat together, Harvard driven kids probably. Another table had girls and boys that looked like they were too busy with their thoughts to say anything, stoners.

Ally pulls me across the whole room to a table in the right hand corner. It was the only table that fit four instead of six or eight. Two people were already sitting at the table. A girl with curly hair and a boy with red hair both had a very strange sense of fashion.

"Hey guys," Ally greets the people as we approach the table.

She sits down in one of the chairs. I stand. She pats the chair beside. "Austin, sit."

I sit in the chair and put my brown lunch bag on the table. I put my hands in my lap; they are already beginning to sweat. I really dislike this quality about myself. Nervous Austin means sweaty hands. It was easier when it was just Ally and me. I didn't feel like I needed to impress her or anything. But now we're with her friends. What if they don't like me? And if they don't like me, will that affect Ally's thoughts about me?

"Austin," Ally says. I lift my eyes from the table. "This is Dez and Trish."

"So this is the guy you told me about?" Trish asks.

Ally spoke about me.

Ally nods. She smiles at me. This action makes my nerves level down. I return the smile.

"So," I turn my attention to Dez. "If you were in a room with a tiger…what would you do?"

"I would try to get out."

Dez nods. "This is a smart man." He leans back in his chair.

"And he has nice hair." Trish says.

I quickly run my fingers through my hair, from habit and she mentioned my hair.

"So Austin," Dez says. "Do you have any hobbies?"

"Um," I pull out my sandwich from the bag. "Not really. I play guitar and piano though."

"Hey, Ally plays piano and guitar too!" Trish says excited.

Well that's something we have in common.

"And you know play video games and stuff." I shrug looking down at the sandwich. I pull the plastic wrap off of it. I hold it in my hands and look back up.

"Do you play basketball?" Dez ask leaning on his hand.

I nod. "Yeah, I play a little."

"Cool," He suddenly perks up. "You should try out for the team this week. It could be a great best friend bonding experience!"

Best friends?

"Yeah, that sounds cool." I say. I laugh a little. "I highly doubt I'll make the team though."

Dez shrugs. "Who care if we don't make the team? The girls will be watching and we could catch somebody's eyes! Of course, we'd have separate ladies."

Ally laughs. "Yes, Dez. Because trying out for a basketball team is the ultimate way to catch a girl's eye."

Her and Trish laugh. Dez seemingly ignores them and continues talking to me about some of the pretty girls that go to this school.

Dez is in my last two classes of the day. Ally is in my second block. Trish and I do not have a class together.

Dez invited to his house Wednesday to play video games. They also invited me to hang out with them Saturday at Ally's father's store.

I might actually be getting friends.

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

"So," Trish begins her sentence as I look at my keys for the door. "Austin is pretty cool."

I nod. "Yeah," I find the key and unlock the door. "I met him at that party last weekend."

Trish follows me up the stairs into my room. I put my book bag and my purse on the bed. I take my jacket off and put it on the chair beside my desk.

"Really?" She asks. "You were with him when I couldn't find you."

I nod. "Yeah, we started talking in the living room. He seemed nervous with all of those people around." I shrug. "So I asked if he wanted to go sit in the backyard."

Trish moves the jacket to the desk and sits in the chair. "What did you two talk about?"

"Just stuff, Trish. Nothing weird."

I go to my closet and take my converse and socks off. I pull out a pair of flip flops and put them on. I stand up fully and stretch. I turn back to Trish.

"So are you ready to go get mani-pedis?" I ask.

Trish is looking at me suspiciously.

"What?"

"So you and Austin just spoke about stuff." She says. "Nothing else?"

"We spoke about why he moved here. His parents had a divorce this summer. He asked if it was easy making friends. I told him it takes time."

"He doesn't have any friends?" Trish asks. "Is that why you had him sit with us? To set him and Dez up?"

"Well yeah," I say. "Also he doesn't seem like a bad guy. He could be our friend, too."

Trish smiles and raises her eyebrow. "Do you think he is cute, Ally?"

I laugh but quickly turn around so she doesn't seem be blush. I grab my purse from the bed.

"Whatever, Trish." I turn back to her when I know the red from my cheeks are gone. "Are you ready to go?"

She stands up and nods. "Yeah" She turns and walks out of the room.

I follow her. With the keys back in my hand, I lock the door on our way out.

"You told your dad where you are going, right?" Trish asked, getting into the passenger seat.

"I told him but I'm not sure if he actually heard me." I say, turning the car on. "You know how he is."

I put the car in reverse and back out of the driveway. I shift it into drive and begin going down the street.

"You know, Austin isn't that bad looking." Trish continues on. "He's kind of hot. Girls are going to be all over him soon. So," She points at me. "You need to swoop in and take your man, quickly."

I laugh again and shake my head. "Okay, Trish."

I could see her smiling from the corner of my eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading Chapter Two!<strong>

**Please review, favorite and follow! More will come!**

**~robotsandblankets~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Expired Lover" by Emily Kinney. **

Austin's POV

"You should really think about getting a new pair of shoes." Trish says to Dez as she moves them across the floor.

We, Ally, Dez, Trish and myself, are sitting in Ally's practice room above her father's store. We were hanging out.

"I've been thinking about it. But I always hate breaking in new shoes. My feet feel weird." He begins to rub his feet that have red, green and purple socks on them. The pattern looks like it is pain splattered.

Ally was sitting on the piano bench with a guitar on her lap. "Dudes," She says, taking a breath in to sigh it back out. "I need to write a new song for tomorrow's show I'm doing."

"You know," Trish begins. "We can't help you. I have no musical talent. And Dez…Dez is Dez."

"Hey!" Dez yells. "I do have musical talent."

"Really?" Trish questions him. "Can you sing?"

Dez looks up towards the ceiling with a thinking face on, then shakes his head. "No,"

"Can you play an instrument?"

Dez opens his mouth to speak.

"Let me rephrase that." Trish says putting her hand up. "Can you play an instrument well enough?"

"Um no," Dez shakes his head.

"So you can't help, Ally."

"I could help you." I offer.

Ally looks at me and smiles. "Really? You'd do that?"

I shrug. "Sure. I've written a couple of songs and a few instrumental pieces."

She stands up, smiling. "Alright! Trish, Dez, get out, get out. Austin and I have to write music."

"Why can't we stay in here?" Trish asks.

"Because Austin and I need enough room in here for our creative juices to flow," She grabs their hands and pull them out the door.

She shuts the door and locks it. She goes to window and opens it.

"Why are you opening the window?" I ask.

"So a nice cool breeze can come in here and so the bad creative juices can fly out of the window." She says like everything thinks like that.

"Um okay,"

"Yeah, I know that sounds weird. But that's just how I work."

She walks across the room and sits at the piano bench. She pats the place beside her. "Austin, sit."

I stand up, walk to her and sit down.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey, can you at least give me my shoes?!" Dez screams through the door.

"No, go buy new ones." Ally says.

She lifts the key cover and sets it back.

"You said you can play guitar, right?" She asks.

I nod. "Yeah,"

"Okay," She says grabbing the guitar. "You are on the guitar. I am on the piano. That sound good?"

"Sure," I say, as I take the guitar and put it in its place.

"Alright," She says putting her fingers on the keys. "What kind of song do you want to write?"

She looks up at me.

"Uh,"

* * *

><p>I was sitting at a table meant for four with two other people. The other two people were Trish and Dez. Dez was drinking orange juice. Trish was drinking iced tea with lemon. I was drinking Dr. Pepper. I held the cold cup in my hand as I drank from it.<p>

"Oh, Ally's on." Trish said, excited.

Dez stands up and grabs his camera from the table. He goes to the edge of the stage. He sits the camera on a tripod. Maybe he is recorder for Ally to watch it later. To see what she looks like on stage.

Ally looks happy as she walks across the stage. A few people cheer her on; I guess this is a weekly thing.

Ally does a little intro. She explains that she and one of her friends had written the song today.

"Hey Austin," She yells and waves towards me. A few people like back at me. I wave back at her and she smiles.

She begins the song. (**I copy and pasted the lyrics so I'm sorry if it's not exactly the lyrics to the song.**)

"I don't want you anymore.

Summer's gone, and now I'm sure.

The box behind my bed I've saved.

I took out with the trash today."

Ally ended up picking the topic for the song.

"Oh, the truth is: I've met someone new.

The truth is: you probably have, too.

The truth is: I can't stand your face.

When I think of all the love we made."

She decided to choose the topic of breakups.

"Oh, we took a walk – we took a walk out by the Hudson River.

The humid breeze, you need to please, and make my shoulders shiver.

You asked me, "Baby girl, how long until my heart recovers?"

I'm sure the answer's "never".

You're a top back shelf, out of date, too late, expired lover."

Apparently, something like this happened to Ally. She wanted to use places in New York in the song.

"No, I'm not the only girl to save.

Items past their expiration date.

I sucked you up, 'til my stomach churned

My throat closed, my eyes would burn

Someone told me that love was supposed to hurt

But, now I've learned.

And, I don't want this anymore

Like hand-me-downs, waitin' by my door.

I kept you around, but I don't know what for.

So, I took a walk all by myself from river side to South Street.

It's 2 a.m.; I've let you in, and whenever you're here, I can't sleep.

Is there any way to save you and me?

Baby, now that I've discovered, enjoy takin' all my covers, this is your last sleep over.

You're a top back shelf, out of date, too late, expired lover

You're a top back shelf, out of date, too late, expired lover."

She finishes the song with a smile. She continues on and sings four more songs. When her time was over, she said thank you for letting her sing and says goodbye. The crowd claps as she steps off the stage. After putting her guitar in her case, she walks over to us.

"Hey guys," She says taking a menu and looking at it. "I was starving up there. I'm surprised my stomach growls couldn't be heard."

Trish and I laugh at her joke.

"You did really well tonight." Trish compliments.

"Really?" Ally asks, looking at her friend with a nervous look on her face. "Do you really think that? Or are you just being nice because you are my friend?"

Trish laughs. "Ally, if you were terrible I'd tell you."

"I thought you were fantastic. The people here really like you."

Ally smiles at me and takes my hand squeezes it. The waitress comes over to take our food orders. Dez gets back in time to place his order in.

Dez orders a cheese burger with a side of fries. Trish orders a nacho special. Ally orders a cheese burger, too, but with a side of onion rings. I order a slice of pepperoni pizza.

Soon, after our food came, we were all talking like I had been friends with them since we were born. It was a nice, reassuring feeling, really.

"Hey guys," A boy our age walks up.

"Oh hey Mason," Trish says.

Ally turns around and her whole face lights up. She stands up and hugs the boy. "Mason, when did you get back?!" She asks, happily.

"This morning," He says, returning the hug.

"I missed you." She says.

When they part, they kiss. They kiss.

Ally has a boyfriend?

"Now," Mason says. "Was that song about me?"

Yep, defiantly her boyfriend.

Ally laughs. "No, it was just a song." She hugs the boy again.

Mason looks towards me, a smile on his face. "So who's this guy?" He asks.

"Oh," Ally lets Mason go. "This is Austin, he is new to Miami and our school. Austin, this is Mason."

We shakes hands and share a greetings.

Mason pulls up a chair to the table and sits next to Ally.

She couldn't keep her eyes off him all night.

In the middle of the conversation, I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, I threw up. Sometimes when I get really nervous I vomit.

When I got back I told them I was leaving. They said goodbye to me, except for Dez. He went home with me.

When we got to my house, Dez and I watched two movies and played video games. We ate more food. It was actually fun. But I kept thinking.

Ally has a boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading chapter three!<strong>

**Please, please, PLEASE review! That's the only way I know to update the story!**

**So please review! And favorite and follow if you're new to story or if you haven't!**

**~robotsandblankets~**


	4. Chapter 4

Austin's POV

As the weeks pasted I spent more and more time with them. Mostly with Dez and Trish though. Since Mason had come back from his monthly trips, Ally had spent all her time with him. I don't blame her, of course. Mason is her boyfriend and she rarely gets to see him. But, you know, sometimes I wished she could be around to hang out and stuff.

Dez and I were sitting at the regular lunch table. We were talking about our plans this weekend. We were planning on stealing a twelve pack of beer and barricade ourselves in his room and drink them. The only problem was trying to get the beer. But in actual reality, it'd be easy. We were just trying to make it hard. But our plans quickly changed when Trish and Ally sat down.

"Hey," Trish says as she sits down with her tray. "Do you guys want to go to a party this weekend?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun!" Dez says excitedly. He looks towards me. "Do you want to go to the party, rather than what we were planning?" He asks.

I nod. "Sure, a party sounds cooler."

"Awesome! So we all are going." Trish says with a smile.

"Where is this party exactly?" I ask.

"It's at Mason's house." Ally answers.

"Mason has a house?" I ask, utterly confused. I thought he was just our age.

Ally nods. "Yeah, Mason is nineteen. He moved out of his parents' house last year. He has lots of parties at his house when he is in town."

I nod. "So it's just a house he has by himself."

"Well it's not that simple." Ally says shrugging. She takes her fork and starts mixing her taco salad.

"Mason shares the house with other people, too." Trish explains. "He was two other roommates. Their names are Carly and Devin. Devin is twenty-one, so he gets the beer."

I nod and move my attention towards my food.

Since I've become friends with them I've drunk beer. I've also drunk vodka. From a far distance, they seem like the type of good kids that wouldn't even think about touching those things. But that's mostly a cover. They are really good kids, they all get wonderful grades in school. But they do know how to let loose and not worry so much about everything. Which is my problem, all I do is worry about everything in my life that I can't control.

* * *

><p>Dez drove to the party. Usually, on the way back home, he'll let me drive because he'll get so drunk that he doesn't know left from right. I'm usually sober enough to drive and see the yellow and white lines on the road.<p>

Before we enter Mason's house, Dez decides to tell me something rather important.

"When we get in there, don't freak out if you see drugs." He says quickly.

"What?" I say looking at him concerned for our well-being.

Dez laughs. "Nothing too major," He says. "Just weed and, uh, cocaine, maybe LSD but that's it."

I nod and take a deep breath. I do that a couple times so I don't have a panic attack.

Dez pats my shoulder. "Just because it's there doesn't mean you have to do it. Okay?"

I nod again. "Okay," His words didn't really help me.

He opens the car door. "Alright, let's go."

I get out of the passenger side.

* * *

><p>I'm sitting on a couch with a girl and a boy. The boy is already drunk and it's just 9:30. The girl is leaning away from him, because he is trying to come on to her. Finally, Trish comes over to me. She has a red cup in one hand and a blue one in the other.<p>

"What are you doing here by yourself?" She asks drinking from the red cup.

I shrug. "I lost Dez in the crowd and, you know, I ended up on the couch."

She nods and pushes the blue cup towards me. "Here,"

I take the cup and look in it. It's a green color. "What is it?"

"Vodka and Mountain Dew," She answers. "Ally said you liked a chaser, so I just mixed in the Mountain Dew."

"Oh," I look at the cup. "Do you think it'd taste good together?"

She shrugs. "Follow me."

I stand up from the weird couple on the couch and follow Trish.

Mason's house isn't bad actually. It's very homey and old looking. I'm surprised that it's in this good of shape since parties are held here a lot.

Trish walks through two rooms and starts climbing up some stairs. I hesitantly follow her up them

"Trish, where are we going?" I ask drinking from the cup. Surprisingly, it's not a bad taste.

"Don't worry, Austin. It'll be fun."

I sigh and continue to follow her.

At the top of the stairs, she turns left and goes down a hall way. She turns left again. There is a door at the end of this house way. I take another sip and another and another. I need to somehow calm down. Trish opens the door, there are more stairs. I take another sip.

She walks up the stairs. I enter the staircase room.

"Close the door behind you." She says.

So I do. And I take another sip.

The room, we enter at the top of the stair case, is the attic. The room has a hazy look to it. The windows, that would let the street and moon lights shine in, had blankets pinned up against them. Also, the room had smoke everywhere.

"Hey Austin,"

I turn to see Ally smiling at me. She stands up. She almost falls but regains her balance. She runs over to me, more like flops. She puts her arms around my shoulder and puts her hand on one of my shoulders.

"Austin," Her voice sounded slow and far away. "I missed you. Why haven't you come to see me tonight?"

I took another sip.

"I didn't know where you were."

"Oh," She looks at my cup. "Did Trish put Mountain Dew in your drink? I know how you like it like that." She says looking at me with dazed eyes.

I nod. "Yeah, she did."

"Awesome," She says. Her hand slides down to my hand. She grabs it. "Come on, Austin. Let's get you on this level."

She pulls me to the group of circled people. She sits down beside Mason and pats the space beside her.

"Austin, sit." She says.

I sit down. I look to my right and Dez is there. So this is where he was.

I watch him was he puts the pipe to his lips, lights the green stuff and sucks in.

Oh no, it's weed. They are going to try and make me do it. It's not like I don't want to do it. It's just I don't know how'd I ask. Sure, everyone around me is calm and mellow. But what if I'm not.

Dez holds in the smoke then exhales it. He was a weird facial expression. He looks towards me and he smiles.

"Austin, how long have you been here?" He asks.

"Not very long,"

"Oh, man." He says nudging me. "You're my best friend. So beautiful."

He hands me the pipe and the lights. And I'm scared.

I look up around at the people surrounding me.

It's Dez, Trish, some dude that I'm sure I go to school with and Ally. Mason is not here, which is kind of odd. Shouldn't he be spending his time with Ally? They will keep me safe if something goes wrong. Right? They, also, wouldn't hurt me. Right?

I take a deep breath and let it out.

I put the pipe to my lips, light the weed and suck it. The smoke enters my mouth and goes down to my lungs.

* * *

><p>I lean towards my left and land on something.<p>

"Austin!" Ally screams my name with a laugh. "What are you doing, silly boy?"

I look towards the ceiling and laugh. "I don't know."

I lean back up and go back into my own bubble. I start thinking about birds and how they can fly. I wish I could fly. That'd be pretty neat really.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be continuing from the last scene. So you'll see more of High-Austin.<strong>

**Please review, favorite, or follow! I'll update when I can.**

**~robotsandblankets~**


End file.
